


Kiss and Wink I Love You！

by WaffenRost



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, True Love, 五一就是要放五一糖
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffenRost/pseuds/WaffenRost
Summary: 轉為愛情永遠不會太遲





	Kiss and Wink I Love You！

**Author's Note:**

> 標題與內容歌詞取自壽嶺二的歌曲キスはウインクで  
> 翻譯來源：http://wzk25.blog.fc2.com/blog-entry-770.html

  
  
  
  
  
  
　　五代雄介意外地沒有自知之明。  
　　然而也正是如此，身旁的人才會被他無意識中的步調帶著走，誰也沒覺得哪裡不對。  
  
　　於是、差一點就要錯過，差一點就要在時光之後懊悔。  
  


_獻出我的愛吧　將我的一切_

 

_還有最棒的時光作為禮物_

  
  
  
  
  
  
　　曾經的戰士取回笑容之後被掃地出門－－不，沒有這麼曲折，只是老爹的餐廳需要固定的員工，五代說走就走造成的麻煩可不少。澤渡櫻子晉身為教授，研究室也沒法收留人了。妹妹已經結婚不好過去打擾。反正待在日本的時間也不固定，想著住旅館卻又有點寂寞－－就這麼順勢住進一条先生家了，倒是對方飽含歉意，因為工作的關係，他回家的時間不固定，也沒有好好打掃。  
  
　　雖然五代覺得以單身男性而言，房子已經太過乾淨乎空曠了，不過這樣的發言的確是一条先生的風格。  
  
  
　　五代雄介是個隨時都在冒險的人，天性似地，就算回到日本也想找些事做。找些按日結算的打工吧，也能驅散待在一条先生房子裡的陰暗感。  
　　以往並肩作戰的時候，並不會想這麼多。獨自待在房間裡卻開始擔心了。  
  
　　五代雄介想要守護人們的笑容。  
　　一条薰做的是這樣的工作。他保護人民的安全，為此就算受傷他也笑得出來，幸好受傷的是自己而不是別人，真是太好了。  
  
　　但是面對這樣的一条先生，五代笑不出來。  
　　「不希望他涉險」這樣的想法，對刑警很不尊重吧，但他實在無法坦誠得接受事實。  
　　再度並肩作戰是不可能的，戰鬥的軀體很可怕，一条先生是為了不讓自己做為空我戰鬥而拼命，本末倒置是不行的。  
  
　　擔心一条先生會不會受傷，不希望他因為受傷而露出笑容。  
　　擔心這樣的想法會傷害到一条先生。  
  
　　不能再想了。去做吧，什麼都可以，去做些什麼。  
  
  
　　這樣的五代被一家花店吸引了。他稍微有些插花的知識（技能1852），但那家花店中的花卉他幾乎都認不出來，色調並不喜慶，但生機勃勃，一種花彷彿就代表了一方原野，像是遠方來客們只是在這家店稍作歇息的樣子。  
　　「Bella」花店的老闆意外是個老人，跟子女分居，單獨經營著平時沒什麼人，出於興趣的花店。但鄰近天皇換代，一個時代結束的狂歡與懷念也傳染到了這裡，人手不足，五代雄介幸運地在此開始了短期打工。  
  
　　作為額外的報酬，他可以每天從店裡拿一種花回去。  
　　最開始是香氣濃郁的花朵，他想著，就算一条先生在家時間不固定，看不到鮮花，餘香也能讓他感受到吧。  
　　一条知道他在花店裡打工的事，笑著打趣，因為身上沾滿花香的關係，同事們似乎不顧真相發起了「一条刑警終於交女朋友了」的起哄潮流。  
　　五代倒是想了多點。花香會不會對刑警的工作造成困擾，他拿回來的花倒底是一廂情願，並不適合一条先生。  
　　一条先生適合什麼花呢。什麼樣的適合一条先生，風衣很襯他，但也想讓他穿穿其他衣服，從案件中放鬆一點，不要老是傷神皺眉……  
  
　　想著想著，五代在一簇高大的花叢前停步。  
　　稱不上豔麗，帶著非常非常淺的粉色，顯得可愛的白色花朵，高綻於頂，單薄的樣子惹人心疼。  
　　雖然不是美好的回憶，但他想起了一条曾經拿起來福槍的樣子。單從畫面，修長的人摟著相似的槍，無可否認是美麗的。知曉作用不大，還是緊抓著槍站在對古朗基作戰前線，令人無端生起滿心愛憐。  
  
　　下班時他選了這叢花，大概是與之前的選擇完全相反，店主看他的眼神別有深意。  
  
　　「原來你提過的同住友人是這樣的女性，你可得好好把握。」  
　　五代一時恍惚，「不是，一条先生是……」  
　　「我知道這得藏著，不過我不介意，你這樣的小夥子找什麼對象都好，」老人自顧自地說了下去，「我就想啊，說是朋友未免也太沒距離了，尤其你們共同經歷過很辛苦的事吧？雖然你說得含糊，老爺子我可清楚，」他並沒有多作修剪，近乎一公尺的花束著實狀觀，「他是你眼中人、心裡的玫瑰。」  
  
  
  
　　五代雄介拿著花束被老人氣著掃出店門。  
　　他說了實話。他並不知道這花是玫瑰，玫瑰不都該是大開大放的麼？  
　　但這花的確名副其實，「芭蕾舞伶」。也的確適合一条先生，  
  
  
　　『他是你眼中人、心裡的玫瑰。』  
  
  
  


_超過百萬伏特的衝擊_

 

_電昏了我（直擊內心）_

 

_無論什麼時代　戀愛總是突如其來_

 

_就像閃電一樣_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
　　沒錯，是這樣的。  
　　擔心喜歡的人有什麼對錯敬意，心都掛他身上了。  
  
　　我喜歡一条先生。  
  
　　五代雄介愛著一条薰。  
  
  
　　已經過了許多年，也許有些蹉跎，但幸好還來得及。  
　　希望一条先生今天能早點回家。  
  
  
  


_人生中最璀璨的時光_

 

_奔離永恆的青春_

 

_將孩童時代無法找到的秘密門扉_

 

_徹底打開吧　let's go now_

 

_Yes,once more_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
　　值勤的時候疏忽了。  
　　「櫻井，從那個路口左轉。」  
　　「這邊比較順路啊？而且聽說五代正在附近的花店打工－－看到了！他在向你眨眼耶！一条？怎麼了一条？」  
  
　　一条薰希望風衣能夠將自己包成蛹。不行啊，不要這麼做，都已經幾歲的人了這樣太丟臉了。  
  
　　那個夜晚，五代任著大束花朵散落，到地上，到床上，掉滿身旁俯視著他。這樣的場景與接下來的話語無法在記憶中隨著時間消退吧。  
  
　　『對不起喔，因為沒有辦法在大庭廣眾下親吻你，只好用這個代替了。』  
  


_獻出我的愛吧　將我的一切_

 

_還有最棒的時光作為禮物_

 

_別擔心　不要緊的　只獻給妳喔_

 

_來吧　享受super lovely time吧_

  
  
  
  
　　所以拜託真的不要，  
　　都幾歲的人，臉紅實在太丟臉了。  
  
  
  


_我愛妳　我愛妳　藉由拋媚眼_

 

_我愛妳　我愛妳　獻出我的吻_

  
  
  
  
  
　　『但是我想不管到幾歲，到什麼時候，我都是愛著你的。』  
　　『……我也是。』  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 五一就是要發五一糖啦！！！！  
> 做著混亂邪惡的發言但實際上不會寫糖的我  
> 最後抽著CD被嶺二拯救了......謝謝嶺二拜託你雪月花快來我家我會更愛你(離題
> 
> 希望這顆糖不要太尷尬.........


End file.
